i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain and Sea Realm
The Mountain and Sea Realm is a location within the Vast Expanse. It is where majority of the story of [[I Shall Seal the Heavens|''I Shall Seal the Heavens]] takes place in. The original realm was a magical treasure that Paragon Nine Seals created for his descendants to reside in after the Paragon Immortal Realm was destroyed. It was attacked by the 33 Heavens, Immortal God Continent, and the Devil Realm Continent, leading to its destruction. The survivors fled on the Mountain and Sea Butterfly, hiding within the Green Coffin Vortex until Meng Hao transcended. History Before the Mountain and Sea Realm existed, there was the Paragon Immortal Realm which ruled over 3000 Lower Realms. The Paragon Immortal Realm was where the Immortal was destined to be born, but because the Immortal can topple the Devil and God, their descendants waged war on the Paragon Immortal Realm in order to destroy the Immortal, thus the demise of the Paragon Immortal Realm. Afterwards, Paragon Nine Seals created a magical treasure, the Mountain and Sea Realm for the survivors of the Paragon Immortal Realm. 33 out of the 3000 rebel Lower Realms were left over to guard the Mountain and Sea Realm, and became known as the 33 Heavens and one of many seals sealing the Mountain and Sea Realm from the rest of the Vast Expanse. The New Realm The "new" Mountain and Sea Realm is a Transcendence Treasure that Meng Hao created after he transcended. With his cultivation base, Meng Hao altered the natural and magical laws and used the remnants of the Mountain and Sea Realm to recreate the new one. With his status as a transcendental cultivator, the New Mountain and Sea Realm became a Transcendental Treasure. He then used the power of Transcendence and his Demon Sealing Hexing magic to completely remodel the entire realm. It was now possible to say that the Mountain and Sea Realm had Hexing magic as its bones, the Mountains and Seas as its flesh, and the League of Demon Sealers as its soul. Over countless epochs with countless wars and unending internal strife, the New Mountain and Sea Realm was destroyed until only the Ninth Mountain and Sea remained. Structure The Mountain and Sea Realm consists of Nine Mountains which are orbited by Four Planets each and Nine Seas corresponding to the Nine Mountains. There is a single sun and moon that provides light for all of the Mountains and Sea Realm. ''See '''Notes' for more information.'' Sun *The new Sun was created from Meng Hao's Supernova Magic. He granted it a Righteous Bestowal, giving it power equivalent to peak 9-Essence Paragons. Moon * The original Moon of the Mountains and Seas is a magical treasure that rotates around the entire Mountain and Sea Realm, along with the Sun. It has enough power to threaten 7-Essence Paragons. * The new Moon was created from Meng Hao's Nethermoon Magic. Like the Sun, he granted it a Righteous Bestowal, giving it power equivalent to the Sun (Peak 9-Essences Dao Realm). Hierarchy |-|Original= Lord of the Mountain and Sea Realm After the death of Paragon Nine Seals the position of the Lord of the Mountain and Sea was un-occupied for a long time, until Meng Hao appeared. *Meng Hao (Current) *Paragon Nine Seals (Previous) The Nine Mountain and Sea Lords Each individual Mountain and Sea is ruled by a Dao Sovereign who is referred to as the Mountain and Sea Lord. # Unnamed entity # Unnamed entity # Unnamed entity #Kṣitigarbha #Lord Wu #Lord Cang #Lord White #Heavengod #Ji Tian |-|New= Creator of the Current Mountain and Sea Realm * Meng Hao — He holds most authority and power in the New Mountain and Sea Realm even more than the Lord of the New Mountain and Sea Realm. He can change Lord of the New Mountain and Sea Realm and The Nine Mountain and Sea Lords as he wished. Lord of the Current Mountain and Sea Realm Anyone who wanted to be the Lord of the Mountain and Sea Realm itself had to master all of the Nine Hexes The Nine Mountain and Sea Lords Anyone who wants to become a Mountain and Sea Lord has to become a successor of the League of Demon Sealers.Only by gaining enlightenment for the corresponding Demon Sealing Hexing magic could one eventually qualify to be a Mountain and Sea Lord. * First Mountain and Sea Lord — Whoever becomes the Lord of the First Mountain and Sea will have ultimate control over all beginnings and endings. * Second Mountain and Sea Lord — Whoever becomes the Lord of the Second Mountain and Sea will have control over the inner devils of all cultivators in the Mountain and Sea Realm. * Third Mountain and Sea Lord — Whoever becomes the Lord of the Third Mountain and Sea will have control over the flow of time in the Mountain and Sea Realm. * Fourth Mountain and Sea Lord — Whoever becomes the Lord of the Fourth Mountain and Sea will have control over all the dead spirits in the Mountain and Sea Realm. * Fifth Mountain and Sea Lord — Whoever becomes the Lord of the Fifth Mountain and Sea will have control over the fundamental aspects of the five elements throughout the entire Mountain and Sea Realm. * Sixth Mountain and Sea Lord — Whoever becomes the Lord of the Sixth Mountain and Sea will have control over the power of punishment, and enforce compliance with natural law. * Seventh Mountain and Sea Lord — Whoever becomes the Lord of the Seventh Mountain and Sea will have control over the power of karma. * Eighth Mountain and Sea Lord — Whoever becomes the Lord of the Eighth Mountain and Sea will have control over the power of space. * Ninth Mountain and Sea Lord — Whoever becomes the Lord of the Ninth Mountain and Sea will have control over the power of Seal the Heavens Hex. Known Planets All planets from the First to the Sixth Mountain and Sea have not been named or mentioned. Both the original and the new Mountain and Sea Realm are structured the same way; there have been no changes to the planets it contain. Seventh Mountain and Sea *Tiger Cage Eighth Mountain and Sea *Luo River *Blacksoul *Profound Turtle *Eight Designs Ninth Mountain and Sea * East Victory * South Heaven * North Reed * West Felicity Notes *The Mountain and Sea Realm was described in two different ways in the story. The first description of its structure stated that each of the nine Mountains had its own Sea, Sun, and Moon. Later, it was described to be nine mountains each with its own Sea with a single Sun and Moon providing light for the entire Mountain and Sea Realm. Category:Vast Expanse Category:Magical Treasures Category:Transcendental Treasures Category:No longer exists Category:Locations